Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness
by Knight Of Dark
Summary: The Future is swallowed by darkness... The Light is dead... The heart is Cold... Revenge is nearly complete as told... The Future is in ruin... The Screams echo throughout the night of pain... The Monster will make you feel its agony...
1. Chapter I: Dark Tormented Future

_I actually do not own The Simpsons...._

_I do however own this story_

**The Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness**

**Chapter I: Dark Tormented Future**

A single man trotted down the ruins of what was once a town not long ago to be more exact, he wore a cloak shadowing his face to hid his true identity. The fog was thick, very indeed, everything was hidden to those of the normal vision, but not for this certain mysterious man; to him everything was clear, everything within his sight of his unnatural eyes that weirdly were blazing a dark, positively evil red were clear as if it were fog-less. Rain pounded upon him with no remorse, nor mercy of a matter of fact it was like the heavens thought he deserved this horrific weather; he chuckled darkly at the fact. The wind screamed like a creature in agony which reminded him of his victims; some people said he was 'A murderer, not fit for civilised society or any of a matter of fact.' He had gotten worst insults such as 'Demon' or 'Moster' or 'Evil Basturd' and all who said that normally end up disposed of after their horrific, terrible agony which this man feasted off basically. It was pitch black; the bewitching hour as they said to put in into a simple description it was midnight......

His vengeance was all but complete though, even though he had tortured then exterminated the vermin that said they were human-beings not vermin were so wrong; he only lived to see them die. Many of the population of the town had Evacuated to a 'Safer home' to bad they were not, never ever, not in a thousand years safe from his wrath. He chuckled darkly remembering the time he exterminated the fat-incompetent Police Chief Wiggum with a way of torture most effective....... Burning them........ he chuckled at the memory of his skin turning into nothing but ashes as he screamed in so much agony, but not as much agony as this certain man has lived: When he was ten years of age his beloved family were..... were slaughtered by the mob of disgusting people they killed his baby-sister, they killed his Father, they killed his Mother and younger sister. That was the day his purpose of like changed that was the day his meaning of life changed to REVENGE! KILL THE VERMIN! KILL THEM IN WAY OF AGONY! KILL THEM ALL! that was the day.

When they face him they face their deaths some knew this and were foolish to do so, while others may of not but it didn't matter he fought without mercy, no remorse, his only fought was kill at those battles. He loved to see death claim their ugly souls, he with is own vision could see their souls ripped from their decaying body when he decided to give them any notice at all. He knew he'd probably rot in hell but didn't actually care in anyway. He got a sick delight out of murdering it was a pleasure for his sick, twisted mind. He was darkness..........

It had been exactly fifteen years since that horrible, terrible, dark, nightmare of the day..... He had murdered many, so many he lost count at approximately one-hundred basically. The cold was as always because of his dark presence mercilessly cold. The sound of Thunder that rumbled loudly, so very loudly, battering his ear drums; the cracks of powerful lightning followed suite, lightning as sometimes called cold fire was a favourite elemental sort of thing that he was almost fascinated in, it reminded him of himself: Cold and powerful. The Lightning trying to get at least a small lick at the ground. This Mysterious man liked to call lightning 'The Killing Tongue' he had the power of the elements by he still favoured lightning the second favourite was fire: he used it as a torture power for his victims.

This man here had a cold heart, he honestly chuckled evilly normally when he looked into his victims normally wide eyes; guess what he saw: Pure Horror, Pure Agony, also hate but it was normally clouded by the other two emotions, even sometimes anger but normally that was covered as well. Some decided out of bravery of mostly foolishness to stand against him, but that didn't take long to destroy, actually it was quite easy and fun, seeing them in agony was what his twisted mind entertainment basically. He smirked making his eyes glow redder at the evil memory. As I said before he really, really feasted of the pain of others.

This man here had a cold heart, he honestly chuckled evilly normally when he looked into his victims normally wide eyes; guess what he saw: Pure Horror, Pure Agony, also hate but it was normally clouded by the other two emotions, even sometimes anger but normally that was covered as well. Some decided out of bravery of mostly foolishness to stand against him, but that didn't take long to destroy, actually it was quite easy and fun, seeing them in agony was what his twisted mind entertainment basically. He smirked making his eyes glow redder at the evil memory. As I said before he really, really feasted of the pain of others.

He named himself 'Obscurus' which is actually Latin for Dark One to be precise.... he felt this was suitable because of his Magic in the Arts of Darkness; or as some called them the Arts of Evil, but to him those on his list to kill were not even worthy of living, nor a painless death, to him they were evil; to him the light was evil; to him he felt he was doing justice. This town was basically embarrassing the country it was home to: The United States Of America; USA for short or even shorter is US but this information of the country's name was obvious to someone with half a brain-cell except probably the incompetent, imbecile, embarrassment of the USA or even the whole entire Earth or even Universe: Ralf Wiggum son of deceased Police Chief Clancy Wiggum and also Wiggums wife which unsurprisingly the Man couldn't recollect seeing as normally she sat on her fat-ass and watch the blood Television.

The town he was in only holds bad memories because of the fact that the bad pushed out the good memories. This Mans heart was as cold as ice....... you looked into his eyes and only seemed to see a soulless person. But everyone didn't know that Obscurus was tortured every night by what you may ask? his nightmares; his memories to be more specific. He saw his dead family by now being tortured some of them were burned to death as the twisted crowd laughed in satisfaction. He could hear their screams, screams of agony, he saw his friends murdered because of their friendly relationship with him. He was Ten years of age then, he would have been killed if not for Flanders who saved him in the process of sacrificing himself willingly to do so.

It was also strange to Nelson Muntz he anticipated for the idiot Nelson to flee so he could play 'Cat and mouse' with him. But Nelson was so much more idiotic, incompetent, imbecile then he anticipated. Nelson used to bully Obscurus and the other students at his School but he went by a different name then but sill; he used to beat the crap out of him; he had to admit he was very, very weak at that age; the only menace he caused mostly was silly, idiotic pranks. A smile tugged at his lip at the memory but soon became emotionless once more.

Ralf Wiggum was basically an idiot even into adulthood he was still a bit perhaps loony but this he had courage, wait scratch that it was really foolishness. Ralf was really just a big baby even though the tests didn't say had a disorders, still Obscurus suspected that he actually had, that they missed something he knew he was wrong; Ralf was just really stupid basically, I mean absolutely an incompetent, unintelligent, annoying, fat, baby. He laughed at the fought of Ralf. I his hay-days he prank-ed Raft many times, so many times.... He chuckled evilly again almost like a cackle.

Professor Frink was an intelligent nerd, he though he was sensible but by the fact that joined up against Obscurus he labelled now a foolish, ugly, person that for all Obscurus cared could rot and burn in Hell though he thought that of all who were on his list. People called his list names such as 'the List of Death' or 'the Reapers List' those were the most commonly used names but some people decided to call them other things. Professor Fink was actually clumsy and annoying at the same time. Obscurus thought he was smarter then this but alas he was positively wrong.

He crept towards the old, once forgotten house, the house he once lived in, on this property his entire family were murdered by murderers including his evil, ugle, fat Aunts and traitorous Grandfather had helped try to kill them. Murder his beloved parents and sisters he just wished he could off said something like 'I love you all' to his family or 'your the best family ever' before the terrible torturous execution of his family; his soul fell into the clutches of death that exact day of horror. But instead of remembering now he had to get back to the present; he had a mission. He had to get there quickly, they were planning something big this time; even though he didn't know what he could sense it was big he could even smell it.

The was once as he remembered it a vibrant pink which was for this man disgusting but also it when he last remember was in a nice, clean, you could not say perfect because that was impossible with this house even in its prime. He vowed never to set a single foot in this house, the very house he once lived in, until it he was ten years of age. He sometime wondered what happened to his favourite dog but suspected the people killed it for entertainment while they also killed his family. "And they call me a Monster" he whispered to himself and himself alone as he open the door slowly not to cause any particular sound.

He crept in moving his eyes side to side in anticipation of being attack in anyway possible. "Were are they?" he whispered within his mind. He saw somethings that brought his pain to the surface, the pictures of his family. He always knew his Fathers stupidity would ruin part of his life but this he didn't expect this to happen. He partly blamed his Father but more or less he blame himself for not being powerful enough, not being able to save him; Any way it wasn't his dads entire fault he was stupid even though accidentally place the object the made him an imbecile into his brain, guess what? it was crayon.

His Mother who was caring, intelligent and kind only wanting the best for her family. He always wondered why she ended up with his Father well it was basically because of a culprit called 'love' yes it is surprisingly true. She was normally home trying as she said 'to make this house spic and span' which meant she was cleaning the house. She tried the best she could to make her family happy. He guess that he should have spent time with her and his family instead of his once friend Millhouse and playing idiotic pranks. He guessed 'you don't really miss something until it's gone' was absolutely, a hundred percent correct.

His dear sister was an intelligent book-worm, he spent most time tormenting her for his fun. She played music on a piece of instrument that for all these had forgotten quickly he could only remember it was kind of gold. He was often jealous at her normally superior intellect so he pranked her because that was the only thing he was good at then. He remembered her and his other sister but not as well as his Father and Mother, his father probably because of his Father impact on his by violent actions like strangling......

Then something got him out of his thoughts and that was some voices of what appeared to be of his targets to kill basically. He was going to kill them as he believed they rightly deserved but he was going to make it as painful as possible..... He silently crept down the empty, cold, dark old corridor passing the old ugly ruined stairs towards the only source of light: the Kitchen actually; well he thought that seeing wasn't particularly sure seeing as he hadn't been here in fifteen years. He sure to make it more painful then normal because of the fact they were making him relive painful memories by being here.

He was nearly around two metres from the door trying to ignore the pictures of the happy days, he crept in to see in five seconds the contents of this old, rusty Kitchen. It was a strange machine that being operated by Frink as while two people stood in each tube. He recognized the first one first the one that mad his heart shatter into a million pieces once when he was a ten year old boy. Jessica Lovejoy; she was far more beautiful then he remembered but that was expected seeing as it had been fifteen years and hadn't yet got the chance to rearrange her pretty face. Her hair was jet black the length was long only stopping at her back in a ribbon so it didn't get in her face. She was beautiful and he had to ignore it and then easily succeeded seeing as of his emotional training.

Then they suddenly disappear from the tubs in what seemed like a puff of smoke and electricity which was strange even for this time. "Is it a transported?" his question was soon proved wrong as he saw what they had named it: The Time Machine. "Very uncreative name" he thought with a dark smirk also a bit of amusement; Well that was besides the actual point he at least knew what the machine was. Then a thought occurred to him quickly. "Why need a time machine? Unless they were going to destroy me when I'm a weak child! They play dirty. I have to stop them!" He basically shouted within his head.

As quick as a flashed he grabbed Frink by the collar. "Were are they going?!" he shouted in anger; he new they wanted to destroy him when weak but didn't know when they'd turn up. He so angry that they'd dare go back he was going to make them feel more pain then before. Knowing Frink to be a nerdy coward he knew his answer to come soon, so soon, he had to be just patient that was actually harder then he though. Frink by now was cowering, shaking uncontrollable, he was scared to death at what was happening. He looked into Frinks eyes that showed pure fear so much fear, he was so horrified and Obscurus feasted off it.

As quick as a flashed he grabbed Frink by the collar. "Were are they going?!" he shouted in anger; he new they wanted to destroy him when weak but didn't know when they'd turn up. He so angry that they'd dare go back he was going to make them feel more pain then before. Knowing Frink to be a nerdy coward he knew his answer to come soon, so soon, he had to be just patient that was actually harder then he though. Frink by now was cowering, shaking uncontrollable, he was scared to death at what was happening. He looked into Frinks eyes that showed pure fear so much fear, he was so horrified and Obscurus feasted off it.

Finally after around a minute Frink actually answered out of his own cowardness hoping to be spared for this useful information. "They-they w-went t-to 19-99 Sum-m-mer, J-June 13th 15:30" Frink stuttered in fear at the taller stronger, dark, evil, cold-hearted man, no monster that was Obscurus. Even though Frink stuttered horrendously he could still decipher it perfectly. 'They went to 1999 Summer, June 13th 15:30.' Seeing of the Frinks uselessness he burned Frink to ashed, there were still echoes of his agonised screams.

Unlike everyone else Obscurus could bend time itself making him be able to time travel to the future or past. I liked this power but normally preferred to be in his own time instead of going to the past seeing painful things about him happen, he din't normally interfere with the past of future unless he had to and he definitely had to to save himself he had to make sure he didn't get destroyed in the past or never discover his amazing and dark powers; it that happened...... he shuddered at the thought of it. He prepared himself for his time travel and then with a flash of a swirly mass of black he was gone..... He just disappeared suddenly......

"They can run but I'll kill them......."

The Game of 'Cat & Mouse' begins........

Authors Notes: I do hope you like the first Chapter on my story, I worked hard on it to make it as I believe at least good enough...... Please Review I would like to see what you think of this......


	2. Chapter II: Future & Past Collide

_I actually do not own The Simpsons...._

_I do however own this story_

**The Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness**

**Chapter II: Future & Past Collide**

Darkness Surrounded him as he was thrown through the plains of time; the coldness would kill off a normal person but for this man it wasn't actually the case as seeing his body, heart and soul was always dark, always cold; he didn't even notice the intense temperature drop as most would notice it instantly and then die. He sometimes used time travel as a torture method so his victim would freeze to death, but only sometimes as normally he wouldn't take the trouble and just burn them alive. It was a pleasure to hear there agonised screams, he could almost taste the pain normally radiating off of them. He would laugh at them when they burned as their flesh was stripped off of them in a terrible fashion, he used his power to keep them conscious so they could feel what was the full extent of the pain; and he while they are in their horrible pain normally...... laughed in what was sick delight if it was particularly gruesome of course: They screams of pain where like music to his ears really.......

It was silent so very silent all the sound there was, was the sound of his heart beat, also breathing of his or even making simple contact with his body for example: his arm rubbing against his cloths or even other things. The point was it was silent very so. But then again when he went near a exit it was full whispers of conversation that were going on, on the other side of the portal, with is his unnatural senses he could tell which ones were the right ones; a great beneficial power that has helped him many times really. He walked silently but with all the silence and no actions around him it was hard not to dwell on bad burning memories that was the only reason why he hated Time Travel because of the fact that he would accidentally remember something painful, something of his past life that had been ripped away with no mercy or remorse...... When they died they only pitied themselves not of remorse for ruining his life or making him this twisted way. He knew their pain was only a small fraction compared to his own..... but still he got a kick out of it.

He hate everyone in the world, the galaxy, the entire Universe even. He had battle many a enemy, even The Army of the Heavens (T.A.O.T.H) those were easy though with a flick of his fingers and they normally fell motionless onto the unforgiving floor or other surfaces with their face etched with horror not even knowing what hit them; he had extra sick glee in the sight of the dead Angels or others. He was surprised that they were of such little challenge actually he believed God was a coward to be hiding in Heaven while his Army died with a flick of a finger or a wave of a hand most of them die by fire or lightning as he sometimes uses the other elements but not much he uses Earth sometimes but Air and Water are just weak idiotic things to him; Water is just so very, very, very, very, very, very weak and pathetic and Air is even worse.

He remembered his old self and knew instantly that his old self would be disgusted at what he had become. "But then again he wouldn't understand yet" he thought to himself while also smirking but it held no real emotion at all. His old-self would have found many ways to be disgusted at him for example he would think: Monster, Demon, Pure Evil, Murderer; he would think he was not good enough for this world. Really though he didn't care what people thought of him even himself for that matter. His life goal was Revenge: and what after? He didn't care really. His actions were out of Pure hatred, pure anger, pure coldness, pure revenge, that was all, all he needed and all he wanted. He could sense he was near the exit so very soon he would be in the time of his past life actually he could see the entrance to the past it was the only place were light was, or another aspect such as warmth. He was near so very near that he cold feel the fresh breeze or the disgusting incoming pollution of a source that obviously was of the Power-Plant own by Monty Burns.

He floating towards it the entrance to the past town that is Springfield he was nearly their even though the universe tried to pull him back to his own time like it always did he was still progressing quite quickly in fact. "Nearly there, so Nearly there" he whispered in his head in anticipation. He was nearly there, he was basically ripping a hole through the universe to basically reach that entrance to the past. He felt suddenly a jerk of some kind while passing through the entrance to the past...... he had arrived at his destination of which was the American town: Springfield. It was strange being back here again in its prime day even though it was far from perfect town to begin with, he was in an alley near the Simpson house, his old house.... He had specifically chosen this destination to appear because he would lose the element of surprise if he just suddenly appeared in front of his old family........

He anticipated they would use also the element of surprise because that would mean he as ten would not be able to run away, it was dark so he had to be fast to arrive in time to save himself from the Clutches of the old Reaper tonight. He had to get their without the targets knowledge to ensure his surprise save or was it attack, actually it was both mixed together. He had to be sneaky, quiet and discreet to get in with out the knowledge of the people within the house. Which would have been hard because of his observant sister and Mother but with is his powers he would have no trouble really. The he saw his sister look out the window, scanning the area with her narrowed eyes for a reason unknown to him....

He edged further into the dark, narrow alley-way to remain unexposed to the eyes of his observation sister's surveying gaze. He remained silent as a mouse out of the fear of that noise shall expose him, alerting everyone to his dark presence. He wanted to surprise the 'so-called-Assassins' so they would not be able to escape. He smirked in a sick delight as he contemplated of how he would end his foes; their death would not be the quick painless kind, it obviously had to be the long agonizing death, he could almost hear their screams. It was definitely true that he did feed of the pain of others. A memory came floating up to the surface.......

**_East Shelbyville Orphanage......._**

_His new home was terrible it was hell they teased him but he always won in one way or another. They said he was a freak and maybe they were right but it still didn't bother him because ever since he arrived here they tease him and the main reason was that he was from Springfield, a town which they hated with every bone in their body. It to them was a poor terrible place, which before he would have denied but after that horrible, terrible day he know believed Springfield deserved to suffer a terrible fate._

_"There have been incidence between the other children...... nasty things" a muffled voice said on the other side of the wooden old door, as the rusty door-knob turn and with a small click the door swung open to reveal two figures standing in front of him. The first one was short in a suit with blond curly hair in a bun, her eyes were a blue-grey king of colour she wore an emotionless face, that was the one he recognized immediately, it was Miss Smith the head of this orphanage which to him was hell. He didn't recognize the second one, not one little bit at all. He had dark gold eyes that seemed to glow a bit, his hair was long and jet-black, he wore dark robes which puzzled him abit._

_"Who the hell are you" he demanded sharply, not cowering away from his piercing gaze, that some-what impressed the man in front of him, but any indication was a smirk and his face expression that held a tint of impressed. He glared at the man his face expressionless. Not daring to show the fear that was within him on the the surface for the mans pleasure at all. Even though his eyes betrayed him._

_"I am a Professor, Bart Simpson; oh and Miss Smith you can leave please" he replied his face emotionless as he spoke....._

_"No you lie! Your the Doctor aren't you; she thinks I need to be looked at; she thinks I'm different, strange" he replied angrily glaring at the man in front that never wavered at all as the man met the glare with a greater one._

_"Well maybe your are different; you can do things can't you Bart" he said in return._

_"I can move objects without touching them, I can do things to people that are mean to me, I can make them hurt, make them feel pain. I can make animals do as I order without training them. I can make things burn and burn, make thing break without touching them, I can sense a persons motive, a person want, a person fear and more. I can have visions of the future or far away past. I can make them feel my agony. I can talk to animal, but the snakes they find me, follow me, whisper things to me; They do I'm telling the truth!" he exclaimed angrily at the end, making his uncontrolled powers set the wardrobe on fire._

_With a flick of the Professors finger the flames were put immediately out with the wardrobe repaired to its glory. Bart stared at him in amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked, scratching his head in puzzlement. While the man smiled...._

_"Well I'm different like you; I read your file that you powers were activated because of a traumatic event which I know of. I'm am going to take you to a Academy for you, seeing as you are a magician, their are estimated to be only twenty in the entire world and your one of them. The School is a secret school called Dangmong The Academy for Magicians."_

_"Magic are you a crazy old-man? There's not such thing!" he shouted feeling insulted that this man would think he were that stupid._

_"Then how do you explain what has occurred around you when you are angry! You will learn not just about magic but how do control it! You are gifted why not amount to something with your gift? unless you want to live in this poor hell for the rest of you life? Take my hand and I will bring you to a better future" he replied as he put his hand out......_

_Bart took it and........._

His memory was interrupted by a strange click, behind him. He turned to see a figure come out of the dark shadows of the alley, he had a gun pointed at dark cloaked Bart or should I say Obscurus; which was actually the biggest mistake he could make in his entire life to threaten this particular powerful man. He glared at the man his eyes glowing menacingly.

The man shivered as the piercing glaze cut through his heart literally it did as seeing their was now a hole in his chest that had completely cut through his heart. He gasped in terror as he crumpled head first to the floor, also the gun along with him. He had ginger hair snake tattoos a scruffy-looking fit man. He was none other the....... the notorious villain Snape Jailburge. He chuckled coldly as he saw his victim...... still not very pleased that old Snape hadn't had a slow-agonizing demise but alas he had to make it quick and silent.

He was still disappointed it had to be so quick and painless for him well he guessed he was one of the first lucky ones. He then remembered his mission and crept out the alley his eyes sifting side to side scanning the area for any people around and when found none, he continued on his journey towards the house that he once called home being silent to not be heard by anyone . He crept to the door low so no one could see through the window as he, as he did a none verbal-spell. 'A_perire' _(Which was Latin for 'to open' it was a spell used to open doors and chest among other things).

The door open slowly with a small creek as he stepped inside. He crept down the hallway to the light emanating from the kitchen. He heard a scream, a shout, a strangled cry. He crept to the door and peek in to see his family tied up as Jessica Lovejoy, Nelson Muntz and the idiot Ralf Wiggum dangerously circled his old family. "Don't have a cow man!" shouted his ten year old self.

"Yeah what's you problem!?" yelled Homer J. Simpson his father angrily.

"Why have you done this?" cried Marge Simpson staring at them still in shock.

"We want to kill dear Bart! The monster! He deserves to die!!!" shouted Nelson in rage punching young Bart in the stomach, making him spit up blood. "He'll die a painful death, so slow, so very slow" he whispered dangerously making Bart gulp as everyone's eyes became as big as saucers. Marge's eyes were swollen with her own tears as well as he cheeks being stained with them as she continued to cry. Homer on the other hand was shaking in rage, shouting "Don't you dare" or "I kill you" to the gang of people. As for Lisa how was his sister was weeping, crying her eyes out like her mother Marge. Maggie was crying also as she started to understand the situation. Young Bart was frozen to the spot not being able to comprehend what he had just heard.

It all went in slow motion for Older Bart as he saw the gun being pointed at his younger self's stomach he acted quick as a flash, he stuck out his hand and shouted "_C__ongelo!_" a bolt of dark blue magic shot out of his hands and hit Nelson before he could fire. The end result was he was frozen in place, not moving at all, he was frozen in time. (Congelo is Latin for Freeze; it is a spell that freezes people, or creature or even objects in time). They all stared at him with fear as for the family there was relief mixed with fear. "You!" shouted Ralf in terror.

"Stating the obvious, aren't we?" he mocked an evil glint in his eyes. He sent a deadly bolt of lightning at Jessica Lovejoy spun around into dodge just in time, then quickly sent a blast from her gun at him, who back flipped out of the way, making the blast make the cupboard shatter. "My Kitchen!" shrieked Marge. Older Bart Dodged the glass that had been flying everywhere and said "_Torquer_". Ralf fell to his knees, screaming in intense agony, it was the highest form of torture this spell. (Torquer Latin for 'To Torture').

Jessica looked in horror as her best friend was in agony, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, as here eyes became swollen with them. "Stop, please!" she cried as she looked at her friend whithering in pain on the cold unforgiving tiled floor of the kitchen. "Please don't!!!" she screamed her eyes swollen from the continuous crying, but dark older Bart took no heeds as he continued his onslaught to engrossed in his sick delight to listen to her at all. Then the badly in pain stopped moving, it was motionless on the cold floor as blood spill out Ralf's lifeless mouth, with the horror still etched upon his face, covered in the dark red liquid that was his own blood, he was dead.

She was frozen to the spot not believing her eyes..... but this made it easier for older Bart to flip behind her and with a non-verbal spell _"Rapere"_ suddenly she was on the floor bind-ed and gaged. She looked up fearfully into those dark evil eye, and she knew she was done for....... but he turned towards his old family who looked rather pale and scared; well who wouldn't be if someone was tortured to death in front of your eyes. He chuckled evilly that made them shiver in fear, looking away not daring to meet his piercing glare.

"I think this guys a complete nut-job" whispered Homer to his wife.

"Ho-mer shu-shut up" she stutters Marge in fear, but still with older Bart's very sensitive hearing he heard all of their words, he growled making it apparent he had heard which made the family paler then ever. Young Bart was the first to recover seeing as he was pretty brave a kid. "Who the hell are you?" he asks but it's barely a whisper but still they could hear what he said. He pulls of his hood revealing his face as the family gasp recognizing the features.

"I am you" he replied calmly.........

**_Authors Notes: Please Review, Please I want to know what you actually think of my story......._**

**_Older Bart: Yeah come on_**

**_Young Bart: Please Review_**

**_Homer: Please Review. Hey Author is their any Donuts?_**

**_Me (Author obviously): What? Oh for gods sake shut up. REVIEW please_**

**_Mariella: What are you doing?_**

**_Me: Marie go away!_**

**_Maggie: Suck Suck_**

**_Older Bart: So What is the next Chapter?_**

**_Me: Well it is, um, I normally just work out the title once I've finish writing the text for the Chapter so I don't know_**

**_Older Bart: Can I be your co-writer?_**

**_Me: No. Oh yeah REVIEW Please_**


	3. Chapter III: The Corrupting Of Past

_I do not own The Simpson in any way_

_I do however own this Story....._

**Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness**

**Chapter III: The Corrupting Of Past**

"What did you just say?" asked Young Bart Simpson in disbelief, not yet being able to comprehend the fact that this dark man was him, he didn't even think that was possible for that to be him, this just seamed surreal to him, he had perfectly heard the man correctly though. _"Maybe this just a dream; Because this can't be real; Right?" _he asked within his head as he stared at the dark man in front of his gaze scanning the very familiar features that were his own but as being a adult they were a bit sharper then himself now. _"He's probably lying" _he thought to himself but his word seemed so fake to even him, he was more surprised then his entire family. He tried to form words but when he open his mouth to speak nothing came out, it was like from the shock he had lost the ability to speak. He was also amazed at the man's power he kind of admired him or should he say himself. He weirdly could sense this man was telling the truth but how, before this he couldn't now truth from lie but now it like something unlocked on this traumatic day........

"I am you from the Future" he replied to his younger self question, he looked in his younger-self eyes and saw many emotions swirling around in those orbs: Confusion, Disbelief, fear, sadness, admiration, amazement, relief and as well as other emotions swirling wildly in those orbs that he could not decipher. He scanned the area around him and then remembered Nelson still stood there frozen in the depths of time. He stared at him for a moment or two and whispered "qvies" just after those words left his lips, the outside noises were cut of in a instant, not car horn sounds or singing birds or talking neighbour "_cedere_" and Nelson unfroze in an instant only to be hit with"_I__gnis_." He erupted in flames as the family and Jessica watch in utter horror as the his skin was slowly and painfully being lick away by the dancing fire around his body, as his screams echoed around the room not one sound getting out to alert the surrounding people of any foul play.

Then eventually the terrible agonized screams stop, only to be followed by silence, utter silence. The witnesses could not just comprehend of what had happened a mere few moment ago, once in that very spot stood a young man, with life, then now the only reminiscence of the man that once was there was a pile of dark grey ash on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. A life had been slowly and painfully drain, in front of them and they could not even do anything to save the poor soul, who did no deserve the horrid fate he had received by the dark murder that was Bartholomew 'Bart' Simpson of the future, that knew must be horrible.

The first to recover was Jessica Lovejoy of the future, seeing as she had seen many, of many deaths but it took still time for her to recover as it always did but she always managed, it was even more traumatic because it was her best friend, a one she could trust completely unlike some. She had tears still in her eyes but not rampaging down her cheeks, like a mere moments ago, but she was furious, so very furious, she hated Bart of the future or Obscurus as liked to be called more then ever, more then even every bone in her body, she hated him so much more, all she wanted to do was go over there and blast that smirk of off his face painfully.

"I hate you!!! You, you soulless Monster!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with utter and unwavering hatred of the man, no soulless Demon before her, she had her teeth gridded and her eyes showed even more hatred then her emotional voice or facial expression. Then he did something unexpected to her, she would have though he would kill her painfully on the spot but he just laughed, a amused laugh that made her glare at him even more even though she was surprise but then again she wasn't as seeing why he would find the situation humorous, because she was weaker then him by a long shot and tied tightly up so she couldn't move, this made her even more angrier then one would believe possible. "Shut up!!!" she shouted loudly, in so much rage she didn't even care if she died a painful death.

The laughter stopped and there was silence for a few seconds before Jessica felt here entire body erupt with excruciating pain beyond belief, which continued joined on the way with a evil, delighted laughter that rang in her ears. She heard screaming but couldn't figure who, she felt detach from her surrounding because of the horrible pain that made everything blurred with sounds but still the evil laugh of sick delight broke through for her to hear clearly much to her displeasure even though she was definitely having no pleasure in her current predicament. She finally deduce that it was she who was screaming in agonizing pain but the pain still made it hard to discover this simple observation because the pain made it so very hard.

Then it stop and she was left to gather wits, she had only been in pain for a mere few seconds but it felt like she had for centuries. When she gather her wit which took about a minute or too she looked up, meeting Obscurus's (Bart of the Future) blazing red eyes weakly yet defiantly with all her will. He was smirking obviously enjoying her pain as 'entertainment' of which he was pleased with. She felt like she was going to throw up and thanks to the excruciating pain she had receive did throw up on the floor.

Then she felt herself flying across the room and smashing hard into the wall making crack in it, but it did not give, surprisingly because of the fact that the walls were suppose to be weak. When she had made contact with the wall she had felt a wave of pain consume her for few seconds, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the pain she had receive before by Obscurus, it when compare them together it wasn't even up to one percent of the pain he had inflicted on her by that torture spell he had done on her just before, but damn it still hurt a lot. Then she felt a hand close on her throat tightly as she struggled to breath, a cold, menacing voice made her freeze. "Do not disrespect me you filthy peasant, or else." terror crept in, terror of what he would do.

"My friends and family are dead how can you threaten me, also I don't fear death, or a painful one at that!" she replied with all her will power, her anger sweeping in again as she glared at him defiantly. He only smirked and let free a small dark chuckle that sent a shiver up anyone spine that heard it. He was smirking at her evilly, his eye gleaming menacingly, definitely not a good sign for the victim, she glanced at the Simpson family to see them paler, most still crying or whimpering, not being able to get over the death that happened once in front of them.

"Oh but that is the beauty of time travel. I could make you watch your parents and friends along with everyone else die again with you watching" he menacingly replied with an evil smirk of delight as he watched her squirm and pale with fear etched all over. "I wonder what method I shall use to kill them. Maybe fire, no, crushing then, no, oh I know....." Jessica voiced an ear ripping scream as she was completely and utterly consumed by pain that made her detach once again from reality, her scream still echoing, then it stopped. "Yes I believe that is a very effective way to torture them, I'll do it until their minds are broken then I shall with a flick of my hand, snuff their unworthy life out."

Then he dropped her on the floor on the cold floor unconscious and then floated towards the still tied up Simpson with a smirk plaster on his face, making Homer actually wet his pants, literally. "Ew Homer!" Bart said breaking the silence that had been issued when he had finish his 'activity' about Jessica. Obscurus looked in disgust at his father, who he normally referred to as his first name 'Homer' mostly always. Homer was basically shaking with fear as he looked at what had become of his son in the future, His wife Marge wasn't fairing much better, as well as his daughter Lisa.

"Bar-t-t w-why ha-v-ve you-you done the-these terr-i-i-ble-ble things?" asked Marge her voice quivering with her body, her tears had stained her cheeks and still kept rampaging down, her eye were red from the amount of tears that had formed and fallen from them, her blue once neat hair was a mess, she was pale, so very pale, she looked sickly, she was the worst he had ever seen her in all of his memories. He felt an emotion that he had not felt in such a long time, such a long time indeed, years even, this emotion was pity, pity an emotion he hadn't felt for so long, not even to the ones he killed, he only felt pity for them for numerous reasons.

"Because they deserve it" he replied plainly, no emotion on his face at all, emotions hidden behind the cold calculating mask that, people had learned to fear the very essence of him. Marge stayed quiet, fear evident in her face as she gazed at the monster her son had turned into, he was not the the carefree prankster she knew and loved, this was a very dark side of him, but she could read Bart and even though it was harder to read him in his future self by far, she could still see one emotion in his eye almost hidden, it was pain.

"Wow dude, the powers are cool, but hurting and killing is uncool and mean" informed the voice of his younger self even though he could sense fear in him, even though he was trying to put a brave exterior on, he could easily get through to discover terror, undeniable terror emanating from his younger self even, it had taken his younger self's will power not to stutter while saying that certain sentence to his older, more frightening and evil self of the future. The future Bart snapped his head towards younger Bart smirking at the way people reacted to him, even his younger self, they saw his superiority, his authority in this world, his power, he used fear as an effective way to make people do as he wanted, fear was such a wonderful tool.

"Well I don't actually care of your impression of what I do and what I actually am" replied Obscurus/Future Bart with a coldness in his voice that made them shiver in fear of him. "I'm only out for Vengeance against those who have wronged me in some way and to gain power, to conquer the world is what I thirst for, my naive younger self" he added with a smirk and a gleam in his red eyes, this again mad them shiver more then the last, all thy wanted to do was escape this nightmare but the couldn't in anyway, unless being killed but they definitely didn't consider that an option obviously.

"Dude when did I learn to use those big words?" asked Bart curious but still fearful, but at least he was gaining more confidence even if it were only a tint. The question went ignored by older-Bart, seeing as he thought answering the question his younger-self had asked was a wast of his precious time, as seeing it wasn't even relevant to the situation they all were in. He gazed at his family, scanning each appearance of his family members, their facial expressions, body language and other things, they all showed the emotion he craved and the ones he did not.

"Why Bart. What has happened to you, to transform you into this type of person?" asked Lisa her eyes still flowing with tears but it was lightening up in the flow a bit, as she was started to get a hold of herself and concentrate more. He turned towards he with a menacing smirk and eyes like daggers ready to strike. She cowered away a bit, almost shaking violently. His smirk never wavered but he felt more pity for her, but he easily concealed it, seeing as he had learned how one hid their emotions to enemies and it became an automatic reaction to anything, even people who weren't, he had learned the hard way not to show weakness.

"I knew at least Lisa could ask a sensible question but alas it is a long story, so very long indeed, practically years, I do believe I don't have time though, maybe next time, but I don't feel like going into a lengthy Anecdote Lisa, of the hardship, pain, grief, power and anger with other negative emotions I have felt in life" replied Obscurus or also know as older-Bart with a mocking smirk on his face, as he gazed at the fearful face of his sister that also held the eagerness to basically absorb information in anyway possible, see had received some information a could tell his life had been horrible, that made her sympathise with him even more, but also made her more eager to learn more. "Also don't call me Bart again, it has no meaning to me, if you dare call me that again.... There will be consequence" he whispered, low and dangerously in Lisa ear so only she could hear, making her shiver fear but nodded still.

"My poor little guy" exclaimed Marge emotion swirling in her voice, she obviously noticed him say 'hardship, pain, grief, power and anger with negative emotion I felt in life' thing he had said. She could see the pain in him even though he tried to cover it up with his cold demeanour, but then she suddenly couldn't see his emotion any more. He had notice her reading him an suddenly heighten the level of his emotionless masked so she could not decipher any more emotions, he hadn't thought she could have deciphered his motion before, had took a look in her mind and seen she could so he had heightened his level of the unemotional mask, then check in her mind again and found out she couldn't read him any more. _"Excellent"_ he thought in evaluation of his higher level emotionless mask.

"So let me get this: that's future-Bart......" pointing to Obscurus "and that's our Bart" Homer had remained silent until now, finally his brain had put the pieces together, even though it had taken him a long time because of his stupidity, but he managed it, better later then never as they say. They turned to Homer looking at him strangely. _"God, I knew Homer was a idiot, but I didn't know he was this stupid and slow" _Obscurus thought in disbelie_f. "Then again I was naive and not very intelligent when he was around, wouldn't have been able to comprehended Homer was this stupid at that age and level of intelligence" _thought Obscurus a moment later.

He heard a moan in indication that Jessica had finally awoken, he turned to see her glare at him, still defiantly. "Oh look who's awake" said Obscurus in a mocking tone as he looked at Jessica menacingly. "Finally, your quite lazy. I wonder what you mother would say, at you laziness at this age? She would probably be so disappointed in having a weak daughter, so would you father, you should be ashamed of you self Jessica, so weak, but guess everyone is to one, they are so inferior like you. I guess I should thank you, because it's you fault you family and friend were killed painfully, but then again their agonizing screams were music to my ears " he added with insults lacing this sentence and delight.

"GO TO HELL YOU UGLY, PSYCHOPATHIC MANIAC!!!! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY BONE IN ALL THE POPULATION OF EARTH'S BODY!!! YOU NOTHING BUT A MANIAC, YOU STUPID HORRID DEMON, I WISH YOU GOT A TASTE OF YOU OWN MEDICINE!!! YOUR JUST A BAS--!!!!" Her rant of insult was suddenly cut short as her body went flying against the wall and staying there. She quickly felt the grip of Obscurus's hand on her throat, she cursed herself in her mind as she fanatically struggled against his tight grip but failed miserably, he had his fist out stretched with fire dancing around it but not charring the skin.

"Any last words" he asked menacingly, glaring at her with his menacing blazing blood red eyes and smirk on his face. She notice at where he was aiming and discovered if he were to strike he would hit her chest, meaning with the fire it he would turn her heart to ash killing her. She had tear forming in her eyes as she knew this was the end of it all.

"Go to hell" she replied.

"You first" he replied menacingly with a smirk with also smugness. "Say hello to Mr and Mrs Lovejoy for me" he added mockingly. She knew he was the last face she was going to see in the living world, much to her displeasure at the fact.

He struck.....

She screamed as her life flashed before her eyes......

Darkness.....

* * *

_**Author Notes: Please Review, I want to know you opinion on this Chapter. I tried to leave it on a cliff-hanger, I hope it worked.**_

_**Jessica: I die?**_

_**Me (Author obviously): Oh shut up. Review Readers!**_

**_Harry Potter: In the second Chapter you Co- (Smack)._**

**_Me: Shut up. Hey wait a moment, your not in this story! Go or else I'll make you look stupid_**

**_Harry Potter: (Flees for his reputation)_**

**_Obscurus/Future Bart: I like this Chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Young Bart: I don't! Poor Jessica!_**

**_Jessica: Yeah_**

**_Me: Oh shut up or else you'll all die in the story! REVIEW PLEASE_**

**_Everyone else: (Quiet)_**

**_Me: Okay so the new Chapter will be here soon I hope, can't make a promise! Don't worry! Just please Review!_**


	4. Chapter IV: Control Of You

_I do not own The Simpson in any way_

_I do however own this Story....._

**Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness**

**Chapter IV: Control Of You**

The flaming punch stopped a few inches away from her Chest and heart, by the time he had stopped she had already fainted from presumable shock or something else. He had stopped because he had, had a wonderful, evil, menacing idea that had just appeared in his head in the last seconds. he believe that she needed to suffer so much more, not have a mostly painless death like he would have done accidentally before, no, he wanted her to scream in agony, humiliate her, he wanted her to see his superiority and see her inferiority, he wanted to make her see her fears come to life before her so her confidence and proudness crumble away to reveal the real harsh reality, he wanted here to be begging and wishing for death when he was finished, even settling for a painful death, and he being as merciful as he is would grant her that wish. A dark smirk had formed on his face as he thought over the idea.

He dropped the unconscious body of Jessica Lovejoy onto the floor with a thud and without any care as his head turned towards the Simpson family, who had kept their eyes closed so they were not able to witness any murder by sight, but they thought Jessica had been killed when not. He could detect tears streaming down their face as they shook violently in fear no daring to look at what they thought was the dead body of Jessica on the cold unforgiving floor, thinking off her face lifelessly staring into nothingness, no longer living but in the clutches of death, they were wrong though she was just and still unconscious on the floor.

"Oh you are such cowards!" mocked Obscurus also known as future Bart, with a smirk on his face as his younger self Bart had the enough courage to dare and open his eye, gazing at the body on the floor, he gasped in horror fearing the worst. This only made the older version chuckle darkly as he saw the horror on his face, knowing of what thoughts were running through his head at the very moment. Bart the younger had tears glistening in his eyes as he ignore the chuckle and focused sourly on the female figure.

"Is she dead?" Bart asked his older self in fear, using all his will and brainpower not to quiver or show any weakness, even though Obscurus could easily read him by just a simple look his way. Obscurus chuckled at the horror and pain on Bart's face, he was said to thrive off these emotion as he did, he craved them and it was easy to make people show them to him. "Is she!" he repeat in a shouting voice that was a bit high-pitch because of his fear therefore making Obscurus chuckle more at his younger self's foolish attempt to demand from him.

"No she is only unconscious" replied Obscurus finally, smirking still. Bart face washed with relief at what had just been said by his older self, but that quickly turned to fear as he realized he had insulted a frightening adult. _"But he's me, he can't hurt me, because he is hurting himself" _thought Bart in realisation as relief flooded him quickly and he felt a faint smile form on his lips, but that was quickly wiped off by a glare sent his way by those blood red eyes of Obscurus, he shivered as h glared at him for a few moment, when the glare past Bart was still tense out in fear. He looked over at his family who had their eye open with worry, they probably opened their eyes when his older self had informed them that Jessica was just unconscious.

"I can't hurt you physically, but I can mentally. I could hurt you friends and family members that don't play a part in your transformation" informed Obscurus in a cold voice that still having been used many times, and had still managed to keep it's effect of fear intact. "I can kill innocent children who having nothing to do with you transformation easily, imagine their screams of pain as they slip away from life" he added the last sentence on to add more of a effect on his younger self, he was saying this because he could read his younger self's fault.

Obscurus glanced at Jessica and then at the Simpson; Jessica still was unconscious, while the Simpson were still frozen in fear, but he could sense some relief about not another death happening on the floor. _"Know how am I going to make my future prevail instead of disappear because of the information my younger self has discovered of his future which he seems to distaste?" _Obscurus asked himself within his mind, he mulled over his option for a few moments. _"Of course I don't understand why I hadn't thought of it sooner, it 's probably because of the stupidity my old families projecting, mainly Homer" _he thought, amuse at the part about Homers stupidity. He turned and scanned his surroundings. _"But first I need to get rid of Jessica, I know"_ he thought, stretching out his hand and pointing them at the unconscious Jessica and then he whispering "_insomnium" _the air grew colder around Jessica as well as the wind slightly picking up but only for around a few seconds.

_"Good. She will be in an everlasting nightmare that brings her fears to life before eye, and it shall be everlasting, unless I command it to stop" _he thought of the technique he had just use and smirked in satisfaction of it. _"Now I need to place her body somewhere..... I believe I will try my prisoner hold dimension, very effective, I can even visit to torture" _I thought menacingly with a smirk of delight upon his face as he considered and contemplated the best way to torture him. _"Of course it shall be entertaining indeed, to be interesting for me"_ he thought.

_"Teleportare Dimension 12433455464532" _he said in his head as a non-verbal charm; as those certain words left his lips, she disappear in a flash, leaving no indication of that she was ever except the memory of her once there that had been imprinted into the mind, but besides that it was like she never was there at all. He gave a glance at Maggie, Lisa, Bart, Marge and Homer, they hall were stunned, even Maggie dropped her pacifier, Bart just stared at the certain spot she had disappear, as did the rest of his family. They were just stunned, wondering where she had gone or more in Bart's case if she was alright. He smirked at how weak he was at that age, so very weak indeed, but then again he had a long way to go before he became him, years as seeing his younger self, Bart of this time was only ten as seeing he had eleven years to become exactly like him, seeing as he, Obscurus also known as Future Bart by the Simpsons was twenty-one and immanency powerful at that, but that only happened if it went the way it was supposed, if not his future would never come to exist, which it needed to, to become powerful, strong, intelligent and more.

"Where did she go?" asked Bart, in the first time in his life timidly. This only made Obscurus laugh at him for his weakness, it amazed him that he used to be like that, he had never noticed he was this weak, not by far. The laugh scared Bart who cowered away_, _he stopped laughing. _"This is getting ridiculous, I was that weak, foolish, stupid and I cowered. What the hell is wrong with my past self?" _he thought staring at him with disbelief, which made younger Bart more unease by the second. Everyone was silent for a few moments, the Simpsons dared not say a word to the evil, frightening future Bart/Obscurus. Then Obscurus thought up the plan for a few moment s and a dark smirk broke through, the reaction of the Simpson was fear at this.

"What are you going to do with us?" Lisa asked breaking the silence, because she was so curious about what would take place next, and fearful of what will happen to them. His head snapped to her making her shudder as his blazing blood-red eyes bore into her's for a few moments before. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Obscurus decided he probable should say something.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" he replied in his natural cold voice, his cold calculating eyes scanning the people before him every movement and mind and facial expression because it was his natural and automatic way to do things like these. "I can't go ruining to surprise can't I dear sister" he stated mockingly as he saw her squirm under his gaze. "Don't worry, it will come soon, so very soon. I doubt that will satisfy you but I don't actually car" he added in his normal death cold voice, he could tell he added to their fear and liked it.

The suddenly the lights went out in an instant, fear started to consume the Simpson as it was too dark to see what was happening around them. They scream, yelped and shouted in fear and some anger, while Maggie cried in fear. Marge was looking for her son Bart frantically, afraid of what will happen to him. "Bart! Bart! Where are you?!" she kept asking into darkness, hoping he would reply, but alas nothing, she began to feel tear forming in her eyes. "Bart Simpson! Where are you?!" she shouted into the darkness again but did not get a response from her beloved son. "Bart. Please where are you?" she asked into the darkness in despair and fear, still hoping for a response, but still, none at all.

"Enough boy! Answer your Mother!" demanded Homer into the darkness, irritated but also worried about his son's well being. They were silent waiting for an answer of some sorts, even a cough, gasp, yelp or groan would do, still there was no response. "Bart if your alive answer" said Homer, no response. "Okay if your alive don't answer" said Homer into the darkness, no response. "See he's fine" exclaimed Homer stupidly, Everyone tried to looked at him strangely but could see him as wellas ther est of the family, they could only hear and feel each other. "What?" he asked oblivious to his stupidity by a long shot.

"Bart?!" Lisa asked in a shouting voice, scanning the area, trying to at least see a form or something, she couldn't find a thing at all, it wasn't normal dark, it was more abnormally dark, a dark that made all you surrounds look like a blank black, it scared her and her family even more. Then they heard a groin and got excited knowing it to be Bart, they felt relieved. They had been so worried before and were happy to hear him, but they were worried if he was hurt in anyway or other thing that might of happened, they began to thing before he was kidnapped by his older self, that had truly made them fear and worry even more at the thought. "Bart where are you?" asked Lisa, trying to find him.

"I don't know! It's so dark, I can't see a thing!" he replied with a shouted of irritation as he tried to find them, but stumbled over over some unforeseeable objects in front of him, he groin as he hit the hard floor with a thud, thus making him yelp in pain, he stayed there for a second or two before getting up, off the floor and onto his feet, happy no one saw that or else it would be embarrassing. "Are you okay Bart" asked the worried voice of his Mother, fearful of him being hurt as always, in any situation she was worried about him, but it was her job, seeing as her being his Mother.

"I'm fine mom!" he replied, following where voices came from. "Can you all say something so I can find you?!" he shouted as he nearly tripped over a chair but regained his balance quickly. He wondered where his older self went, he hadn't seen him or heard him in a while, he wondered what he was up to. This day was the weirdest day in his life and he was scared, it was a very traumatic day, looking at what he turned into made him more frightened then ever before, looking at himself killing the man with no mercy, his older self actually enjoying his killing of the poor soul in a painful way, no one deserved to die like that, it was horrible to watch, he would probably have nightmares for the rest of his life about that agonized murder.

"Okay! Bart over here, over her my special-little-guy!" she shouted, making it easier for Bart to find her. He walked towards the area where the sound had erupted from and after a few seconds had found them by bashing into Homer's large belly and landing back first onto the cold floor with a groan. "Sorry Boy" apologized Homer, still not being able to see where he was, but knew it was Bart who had crashed into him because of the groan which had heard many a time. The suddenly the light came on to reveal the whole room again.

Some chairs and other things were turned over from Bart crashing into them in the dark, still a crack in the wall from Jessica bashing into it and some ash from the person who died. There was something missing thought, it was the older Bart, he wasn't there, he had just disappeared and they were certain that he created the darkness-they-couldn't-see-through thing that really annoyed them. Bart was more worried about the missing Jessica who had disappeared in a flash before it went dark, he was worried about her because she was his girlfriend future self.

"Mom, where'd my future self?" asked Bart curiously, scanning the area for any sign of the monster he would become in that future. "I haven't see him since the black out thing, but I know he's planning something big" added Bart gazing at his mom. She was looking around also checking if he would come back but found nothing, not a trace of him there. He had left the house or to her worst fear just this room and was still hiding in the house somewhere, ready to strike. The other felt the same way, all contemplating the idea with fear.

"Oh my goodness it's it''s eleven o'clock. Kids go to bed" she announced, changing the subject quickly out of fear. Everyone looked at her strangely, but complied anyway, grumbling angrily at the prospect of going to bed, it seemed just seem incomprehensible to go to bed now, at this very day, with the Psychopathic Maniac maybe in this house, in their rooms, they definitely weren't going to sleep tonight or the next, they had just witnessed, a horrible traumatic even, and now their mother tells them to go to bed, it was crazy.

They trudged out of the kitchen door into the corridor and then walked up the stairs towards each of their bedroom. He opened the door to his bedroom, revealing: Krusty toys, video games, a Krusty bed-set with a desks and videos game consoles, with Itchy and Scratchy toy and really it was a mess that looked like it hadn't been clean in months, even though it was only a day. He was shaking looking round frantically, hoping by dear God that his future self wasn't in there. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight at all, he got into bed and tucked himself in, normally his mother tucked him in, but she wasn't there, probably still down stairs.

_**"Why hello" **_said a death cold voice, he bolted up looking around frantically but couldn't see his future self at all, not even a form of a person, only his toys and various stuff, but not him. He was puzzled but just thought of it as his imagination. _**"Oh it's not your imagination. I'm really here" **_whispered the voice coldly, but Bart could not discover the source of the voice. Nobody was there, yet their had to be because it wasn't him talking it was someone else. _**"Look in the mirror" **_commanded the voice coldly and impatiently. Bart was puzzled but complied, only to gasp in horror.

What he saw in the mirror was not his face, it was a young male adults face, it had was a handsome face that looked like his own, it had blood-red eyes and was smirking back at him. He knew who it was, it was a person that scared him to no end, it was himself, but in his future self. "What are you doing here?" Bart demanded in terror and fear as he gaze at his older self in the mirror. "Why are you in my mirror?"

**_"Oh I'm not in the mirror, I'm in you. Oh and don't bother showing your reflection in a mirror so they can see, because they won't see me, only your exact reflection. They would probably think you crazy from the trauma of today" _**replied the cold voice of Obscurus, Bart's evil future self. Bart shuddered at the prospect of him inside his mind, it was horrible, this was the worst day of his life.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Bart asked, his voice nearly stuttering while saying that.

**_"Control of you!"_**

Darkness Consumed Him......

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Me: Please Review, Review on this story, oh please! REVIEW!!!!!**_

**_Zuko: Shut up_**

**_Me: Don't make me ruin your reputation too_**

**_Zuko: Are you threatening m- (Interrupted by: Wall of blue fire hitting him) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!_**

**_Me: Thank you Azula_**

**_Azula: No problem, I enjoyed it. Also Review!_**

**_Aang: Review Please! But I believe this is too violent and believe you shouldn't- _**

**_Me: Shut up you coward (Aang is can't speak any more and starts running around trying to shout in panic) Review!!!_**

**_Me: YES! REVIEW!!!!! Also I make it up on the spot when writing this story. What else! oh yes. REVIEW!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter V: Day In The Life Of Bart

_I do not own The Simpson in any way_

_I do however own this Story....._

**Simpsons: Swallowed By Darkness**

**Chapter V: Day In The Life Of Bart**

He slowly awoke to the sound of birds chirping and singing as they flew gracefully past his slightly open window; because it was open it let in a small soft breeze which brushed against his skin, while the sun light illuminated his face. He slowly removed the covers and got out of bed, walking bare foot across his room on the warm carpet floor, walking to the window to see the reflection of himself as a ten year old version, he smirked at the sight. It had worked very well indeed. He had taken complete control of his younger self's body, it was quite easy, his past self was easy to control because of the weakness he held at the real age of ten. He found this rather amusing to be back in his ten year old body, it also felt weird but that was to be expected as seeing this was the first time he had used this certain charm, but still it was easy to break into his younger self's mind and make it his own. His younger self was trapped in a certain place within his mind, deep within.

He looked at the Krusty clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning, nobody was probably up now. He walked over to the over to the dresser and started to put on his normal, casual clothes which he always wore in this time frame. He put on his orange shirt and blue shorts, then his blue trainers and fixing his hair a bit to be more spiky, he turned on the T.V onto Itchy & Scratchy. _"I must admit, this is a bit boring. They need more violence and death in it in a way that makes it look real" _he thought watching Scratchy being stabbed in the stomach twenty times, while blood gushed out and he screamed as Itchy laughed. He turned it of not finding it humorous at all, it wasn't near as violent and emotional with mass killing as he would of liked.

He lay back on his bed wondering of what he could do to entertain himself without causing suspicion of his true identity of being Bart's evil future self. He wouldn't have to wait long as being his younger self for much longer because he had a plan, a big plan. He worked over his plan, thing of every little way to improve it and add to it. The he moved his concentration on how to act like Bart of this time; he supposed simple down his word to that of what the younger Bart would say in any situation, scanning through his younger self's dialogue and intelligence.

After about a few seconds he believed he had managed it and was ready to be Bartholomew Jojo Simpson again, the ten year old prankster, that took Springfield by storm with his devious pranks. The troublemaker easily, the only thing he had a hard thing with not doing is using his powers, he had used them so much to do even simple things, it seemed so very strange not being allowed to use them, seeing as it would blow his cover, it still felt weird not to use his powers, feeling the magical energy flow through his veins while using it, feel the delight, the superiority, it was just strange.

He glance at the clock again, it was 07:32. He got off the bed and strode towards the door, with a colour he basically hated, opened it slowly and walked out with a faint smile, then he made sure to act like Bart, he quickly ran down the stairs and then skidded into the kitchen, seeing it had been cleaned up by obviously his clean eccentric mother, she had set out some cereal in bowls with milk at the table and was smiling at him in a motherly way, but she still looked terrible, obviously from the things she endured last night, he imagined Homer and Lisa didn't look much better.

He jumped into the exact seat he normally sat on that age and started to eat the Krusty O's Cereal with his once idol when he was really ten Krusty the Clone, heavens forbid why he chose that imbecile as his idol, but he still had to act like Krusty was his idol, or else Lisa may get suspicious seeing as she was very observation when it came to things. Then Homer entered the room sitting down at the table and tucking into his food that had been prepared for him: Sausage, Bacon, Egg and steak with vegetable that Homer didn't eat because they weren't his tasty, fatty, bad-for-health foods which he definitely had much more then delight in eating.

A few minutes later Lisa game in..... She looked fine though, he could tell she was traumatise but she concealed it well, he had to give her that, but still being a master himself, he could easily see through her façade. She was still getting over last night which was not unexpected, actually far from it. She sat down next to him eating her own girls cereal. He sat hunched over the table, Lisa just mistook it for him being sad about last night, which she would expect, but really he was hiding a smirk at the fact he had effected someone so, he hadn't seen his effect could last this long and more, probably because he killed the witnesses and his target and for ones who escaped he wasn't really around them, so he wouldn't have seen his effect that well, he quickly stop the smirk and went back to eating.

Once they had all finished their breakfast, the Bus had just arrived on the road in front of the Simpsons house; they quickly snatched their lunches out of Marge's hands and ran to put their shoes on. They ran outside, Homer running slowly to his car and jumping in, then turning the key, then eventually driving off, while Bart and Lisa jumped into the School Bus at the same instant it started moving, just making it. They walked their separate ways, Lisa going to sit with some friends, while he sat next to his old and stupid friend Milhouse, the dork with his nerdy glasses and that. Obscurus wondered why he had been friend with such a weak, unintelligent, nerdy, four-eye, ugly person of such annoyance and whining, but alas he had to act like he was actually friends with Milhouse, not to arouse suspicion.

"Hey Bart!" he greeted abit loud and high-pitched for Obscurus's liking, but he reminded himself he had to put up with that bumbling idiot for now atleast for a couple of days, the he could get rid of the weak, wast of skin, for entertainment. He just wished he could burn the filth in his sight, he hadn't forgotten how Milhouse had suddenly grown a bake bone, because he tried to kill him, Obscurus, it was outrageous and pathetic, the naive fool had betrayed him when he started to kill because people, what a coward, he definitely hated him, but he remembered he must keep up the façade of his ten year old self.

"Hi Milhouse" he replied in his younger self's usual, casual tone, he faked a smile and sat down next to Milhouse, by the window because Milhouse saved him a seat, because it was known as his favourite to him. He gazed out the window, watching the houses, gardens, cars, vans, trees and other things pass by. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining in the sky, which was cloudless and a light vibrant blue, the heat battered down on those outside, most people stayed in the shade of trees, building, hedges and other things to avoid most of the heat.

Milhouse rambled on about how his boring, stupid life had been, about the event that took place and what he was doing next and why, and all these stupid things that happened to him, his achievement, which were about stupid things and not worth a warding by a long shot. "So how was you weekend Bart?" Milhouse asked, stopping his constant ramble finally. That caught Obscurus's attention, he turned towards him with a fake smile, he knew Milhouse was naive enough to believe almost everything he was told, he was the easiest of the easiest to lie to.

"My weekend way okay, just some pranks, annoying Homer and that" replied Obscurus casually, he was an excellent at lying, a master, but it didn't take that much to fool and lie to Milhouse, no, Milhouse trusted mostly anyone, he was naive, not being able to grasp harsh reality. "It was really just the average weekend" Obscurus added to the lie, keeping up his fake smile.

Then the bus, swerved to a halt, abit violently at that. They had arrived at Springfield Elementary School; it was a two stories high, which a mostly orange ulterior but with some purple. He remembered this school well; the underfunded, unfit for education school that hired teachers that couldn't teach anything mostly at all, it was a stupid place, with a stupid Principal, named Seymour Skinner, but his real name was Armin Tamzarian, he took the identity of his idol Seymour Skinner when the real Seymour Skinner was supposedly dead, so he went to the Skinners house to inform Seymour's mother he was dead, but his mother mistaked him as her son Seymour, for some weird reason, and not to break her heart he played along and kept playing along for years. _"Pathetic" _Obscurus thought after remembering fake Skinner's life.

They stood up, out of there seats and made their way towards the exit of the bus, some steadier then others who hadn't got sick or frightened or both from riding with the Bus Driver, who was the most extreme, reckless, stupid, horrible driver Obscurus had ever known in his entire life, there was a pushed and scramble around the exit area, because so many students were trying to get out, they blocked the exit, so Obscurus gave them, his weakest of weakest pushes and they all went flying out, then he grabbed the gob-smacked Milhouse and dragged him out, Obscurus strode while Milhouse stumble to the School front door and pushed it open and they went into the School Corridors.

They strode, while still Milhouse stumbled and eventually, after swerving through crowds of students and long corridors, they finally reach their destination, the Classroom with a loser teacher Ms. Edna Krabappel, a divorced woman, who had, had a hard ungrateful life, he basically ruin most of her life when young for being the prankster, he had made her hard definitely. They walked through the door into the quite small classroom, then sitting down at there desks, waiting for the teacher to turn up, as they chatted about what they had experienced and the happenings of their weekends, Ms. Krabappel suddenly walked in and sat on the chair of her desk.

"Good morning Class" greeted Ms. Krabappel, scanning the students, her eyes resting on Bart for a fraction of a second longer then the rest. He could tell she was trying to see if he were planing something, oh he was but it was so much more bigger then what Ms. K thought, she believed it to be a pathetic prank but it was more important and so much better then that, so much better indeed. He looked out the large window with boredom and uninterested as Ms. K started rambling on about the subject and that with a few announcements about something of 'we will have to cut Art" or something like that, they always cut subjects in his recollection.

"Today we will have a test on all you have learned this term" informed Ms. K, followed by a loud 'aw' out of the class with displeasure and annoyance at having to do a test, which they'd probably fail because they didn't half listen to Ms. K's lessons, except Martin Prince who was very much delighted at the thought of more work, he was a complete utter nerd, loving work and even asking for more, he even things when writing assay, the minimum is ten pages, Obscurus wondered what his maximum was, Martin had a IQ of 216, very high, not as high as him now, but still high, it beat his sister which was only, but still high, 159 IQ.

She began to hand out the Test papers, face down, until all had received one, she sat on her chair with a bored face. "Your test had begun" informed Ms. Krabappel with a bored tone in her voice, as she took out a magazine called 'Beauty Tips' and began to read it. The clock ticked and ticked as Obscurus focused on his test for a few moments thinking. _"I have to retain the acting role of Bart, so I have to make this test not very good, or else Lisa will get suspicious" _I thought, abit irritated. He started his test, making it so he received a C, he at that age would normally receive a D or more commonly a F, he thought Lisa wouldn't notice if he received a tiny bit higher then usual.

He had finished in a minute, but he quickly pretended to keep writing, to make it seem like it was harder for him. He kept fake writing for a while until the very end of the test. "Okay. The test is over, please hand your papers onto my desk" commanded Ms. Krabappel, not even looking up from her magazine, or indicating she really cared at all about them, or their test papers or anything. They put the test papers on her desk and wait for the school bell, which rang a minute later. They clambered out the classroom and into the halls, pushing past each other, while others just shoved people out of the way, such as the bullies.

It was break now. They strode through the small halls, swerving through the crown, well Milhouse actually more like stumbled through the crowd, the point is they basically manage with Milhouse's ungraceful walk, managed to get through. They walked down the stone, wide steps onto the playground. Children were running around, climbing, skipping, playing, the bullies version of playing and fun was to hurt someone, whoever they want, mostly nerds, geeks, dorks but others too. The sun beat down on their heads, which started to irritated Obscurus.

"Come on Bart let play King of the Playground or um we could go to um........" Milhouse trailed off, because of realising that Bart (Really Obscurus) had not been listening at all to his suggestions he had come forth with. He seemed to be in deep thought, which Milhouse had never seen him in before or ever for that matter, it was too deep in thought to be pranks. _"He must be thinking something big" _thought Milhouse with excitement, as he believed it to be a big, funny prank of such. Obscurus looked in his direction and smirked inside as he read Milhouse's thoughts.

_"It is excellent he is not suspicious of my real identity, then again Milhouse is far too trusting and idiotic" _thought Bart with boredom as the sun beat down in his head and he turned to see Milhouse sweating from the bloody hot sun. _"I hate today! It's to sunny and joyful This is completely annoying! I have had enough!" _thought Bart with anger and irritation, although he was careful to not show it on the outside in front of Milhouse. He use his power to disrupt and change the weather into something more dark and colder.

They sky began to darken quickly by thick, dark grey clouds suddenly appearing to cover up the sun, stopping most of the light from getting past. The wind picked up and swirled around powerfully. The Temperature suddenly dropped from 50°C to slowly seeped down to 1°C, but still it was quick for weather by a long shot in temperature wise. Thunder rumbled and Lightning cracked within the dark sky. The children were suddenly scared of the strange, abnormal, rapid temperature drop that just occurred, while before it was very hot, warm and light, now it was cold, freezing and dark with wind swirling throughout Springfield and the loud thunder and lightning crackling in the dark sky, the younger were terrified, while the older were mostley surprised because they knew absolutely that this wasn't normal by far.

"What's going on?!" asked Milhouse in his wimp, shrieking tone that screamed dork. Obscurus easily faked an expression of surprise, gazing at the storm, smirking inside. _"Finally no cheery Sun shine" _thought Obscurus in a bit of a mocking tone in thought. H glanced at Milhouse, to discover him shaking in fear like the cowards and idiot he was, his eye held fear, which nearly made Obscurus laugh aloud, before he stopped himself. Then Hail started pounding upon them, making Students scurry for cover, but Obscurus didn't care, as he was too, so very, very,very, very strong to be effected by measly, pathetic hard, hail stones, making him immune to the pain of it slamming hard into you from great heights, unlike the wimpy students. The bell rang in indication of the end of break, he ran into the school, wiping of the hail that had landed in his blond hair. _"Just a few more days of this annoying life, and then I will break free from this form and......"_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Notes: Review Please! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! Please!**_

**_Me: Welcome to the A.N!_**

**_Harry Potter: Yes Welcome_**

**_Me: Today, in Authors Notes or also called A.N we decided to do a talk show or something like that! Okay here's how it goes, I ask a question to someone and once they've answered they ask a question, which is aimed at anyone! Okay Aang why are you such a wimpy person?_**

**__****_Aang: Wait, I'm not Wimpy_**

**__****_Me: Whatever. You ask someone a question_**

**__****_Aang: Author, If you could chose what happened at the end of the Avatar: Legend of Aang season, what would it be? (Smiling, thinking he knew the answer)_**

**__****_Me: Well, First Princess Azula of the Fire nation wouldn't go crazy; Mai and Ty Lee wouldn't betray there Nation and hate Zuko; (Aang frowned) The Fire Lord would have killed you in the Avatar State, so the Avatar was destroyed once and for all; (Aang deepened his frown) But in the fight Ozai also dies, Azula kills Zuko and Katara, in the most painful way by burning them to death, leaving nothing a mangled, ugly, lifeless bodies with horror and pain still etched on their faces; (Aang starts to get really angry that his eyes start to glow) Toph and Suki dies by drowning, Sokka is also killed by falling of the airship; Azula becomes Fire Lord and the Earth Kingdom is turnd to ash and burned; the Fire Nation wins; NOW crowned Fire Lord Azula, but changes it to Dragon Empress falls in love with a high, handsome Noble called Ryuu and he fall in love with her; also he is alot like her, he can create blue fire too; They had two children, the girl is the oldest, while the boy the youngest, they are completely loyal to their parents and are prodigies and the Water Tribe is also destroyed, so the only Benders on the entire Earth are Fire Benders; The Fire Nation rule forever and all that (By this Time Aang was being restrained by chains, people, animals, cages, lasers, Earth, Metal, Energy fields and other things to stop him from attacking me, I still don't care). Okay Azula, what do you think of my ending of Avatar? _**

**__****_Azula: I believe it's an excellent ending, and should have happened (Azula delighted). Zuko, do you know your ugly? That your an unintelligent moronic, scar face, who is ugly?_**

**__****_Zuko: (Growling with Rage) SHUT UP AZULA, YOU BIT- (Interrupted by being smacked in the face by seven people at the same time, so hard it knocked him out)_**

**__****_Me: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha_**

**__****_Azula: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha (Suddenly Aang smashed through the _****__****_being restrained by chains, people, animals, cages, lasers, Earth, Metal, Energy fields and other things, Amazing, his was also in the Avatar State, then suddenly lightning struck him, he slowly fell and was caught by the kneeling Katara, with tears falling down her cheeks) Ha, Ha, Aang's dead_**

**__****__****__****_Me: God Katara! Get over yourself! Lusting after a 120 year old in a 12 year old body, he's a, a peddy you idiot, a 120 year old is lusting after a 14 year old, who is you!!! What the Hell?! That is Disgusting!!_**

**__****__****__****_Azula: Yeah you water peasant_**

**__****__****__****_Sokka: the Author has a point. Oh and shut up Azula! (Then a large rock hits him, knocking him out)_**

**__****__****__****_Me: Thanks Toph_**

**__****__****__****_Toph: No problem_**

**__****__****__****_Me: Okay that concludes A.N, we are going to take a very long break! Also I thank the reader, ALSO SycoMomo and Bruelock for giving me the drive to write more_**

**__****__****__****_Everyone: Goodbye (except knocked out Zuko and dead Aang)_**


End file.
